ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Star Teens Unite!
''Star Girls Unite! ''is an American animated television series made by Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino as homage to Magical Girl animes from Japan that will air on Cartoon Network in 2016. Plot Once they were an ordinary group of seven high school students living in Orlando (Ella, Inidra, Sandra, Felicia, Lisa, Tanya, and Sheila), they have been mutated to have their ordinary powers from a fallen meteorite pod with seven gems containing the following elements: ice, fire, water, earth, air, thunder, and heart. Now, the group of masked super heroines called the Star Girls must save their other world Arco Iris and planet earth from Queen Vampira and other evil monsters who try to destroy the world. Characters Main Characters *'Ella' - a 14 year-old redhead with the power of ice and the leader of the Star Girls, she's also the captain of the high school cheerleading squad. Her Star Girl uniform is yellow. *'Kevin/The White Knight' - Ella's 15 year-old love interest. He's the top basketball player of the high school basketball team. His uniform is white. *'Inidra' - a 14 year-old goth with the power of fire, her hair is black with orange streaks, and she wears red glasses whenever she does computer work. Her Star Girl uniform is red. *'Sandra' - a 14 year-old tomboyish brunette with the power of water, she's sometimes athletic and always neat especially when she does laundry, washes dishes, tidies her room, etc. Her Star Girl uniform is blue. *'Felicia' - a 14 year-old long-haired blond with the power of earth, she is environmental and takes cares of hurt animals, replants forests, and cleans up land and water. Her Star Girl uniform is green. *'Lisa' - a 15 year-old Japanese-American with the power of air, she loves the outdoors. Her Star Girl uniform is orange. *'Tanya' - a 15 year-old Mexican-American with the power of thunder, she's always snobby and popular among students. Her Star Girl uniform is purple. *'Sheila' - a 15 year-old African-American with the power of heart, she's always wealthy and popular among the others. Her Star Girl uniform is pink. *'Bella' - Ella's serious black boxador, she teaches Ella, Inidra, Sandra, Felicia, Lisa, Tanya, and Sheila to become guardians after the girls harnessed with their new elemental powers after their precursors were killed by their foe Queen Vampira and her followers. Villains *'Queen Vampira '- the main antagonist of the series. She's a 300-year-old vampiric sorceress who wants to get revenge on her enemies, the Star Girls. **'Tauron' - a minotaur and Vampira's general, he's bloodthirsty and powerful and he has a strong hatred for Ella and the White Knight. **'Mudora ' - a mean harpy and one of Vampira's most ruthless and dangerous minions, besides Tauron, whom she frequently fought alongside. **'Colossus '- a cyclops and the most brutal of Vampira's minions. He is also partner to Tauron and Mudora when fighting the Star Girls, and has a rivalry with Inidra. **'Tusker' - a short, fat, dumb, idiotic, and retarded minoboar and one of Vampira's dim-witted servants. **'Fang' - a tall, skinny, smart, clever, and cantankerous werewolf and one of Vampira's dim-witted servants. **'Dr. Ivor Einstein '- a mad scientist and Vampira's assistant. **'Moat Beast' - a Kappa, one of her guard dogs, who has a turtle's body, a frog's legs, a crocodile's head, and a shark's tail and guards the moat to Vampira's lair. **'Ice Breath' - a Chimera, one of her guard dogs, with a lion's head, a goat/ram's body, a dragon's wings, and a serpent's tail who breathes ice and attempts to freeze anyone who get in the castle. *'Captain Birgus '- a humanoid coconut crab pirate who leads a group of dark monster pirates and travels the universe in a solar galleon plundering riches to satisfy his greed. *'Grue' - the "grim reaper" of Arco Iris, he uses his powers to exploit the fears and phobias of his adversaries, and even do he is skilled as a fighter he rarely goes into battle without the use of his powers and deadly farm tools (like pitchforks, sickles, and scythes). *'Dr. Crassman '- *'Gabba' - a big dinosaur-like creature and the leader of a biker-like gang which includes Brutus, Screech, Eeva, and Fred, he is a bounty-hunter who employs ultra-violent methods to deal with his many enemies. **'Brutus' - a brutal gorilla-like ogre who is the muscle of the gang, he is one of Gabba's main enforcers, brutally beating up anyone who stands up or disobeys Gabba. **'Screech '- a leathal spider/crab-like creature of Gabba's gang. **'Eeva' - an attractive and gruesome humanoid siren. **'Fred '- a hideously awkward hyena-like troll who is feral and vicious, he is one of Gabba's main enforcers, brutally beating up anyone who stands up or disobeys Gabba. *'The Varmint '- a comedic villainous weasel-like imp who attempts to cause mischief and mayhem for the Star Girls. *'Sir Gavin Midas/Golden Knight '- A 16 year-old knight with a golden touch that made his armored suit gold. He appears in the episode "The Golden Knight". Other Characters *'Buru' - a winged unicorn with a blue mane and tail, she serves as a companion with the Star Girls. * Trixie '- Ella's single mother, her husband Ralph (Ella's dad) was killed by a criminal named Mallone several years ago. Trixie still spends time with her only children Ella and Julie. *'Julie - Ella's 5 year-old sister *'Takashi Nozawa '- Lisa's 67 year-old grandfather, he owns his Japanese restaurant called Nozawa Sushi Restaurant and he's the karate master. *'Stinky' - a 14 year-old Asian-American punk girl with a serious stench problem that varies from body odor from her arm pits to farts, she is a close friend to Ella and her friends, her hair is dyed yellow green (the color of stench) and she reeks like garbage, skunk spray, and unwashed clothes. This forces everyone in school, including Ella and the group, to wear gas masks to avoid smelling her. But luckily, when they become Star Girls, their face masks provide protection against smelling her. Her real name is none other than Amanda. *'Principal George Thompson' - The Star Girl's high school principal who is very serious. * Ms. Diana Apple - The Star Girls' English teacher who attends the high school in Orlando, she's pretty and sometimes very serious as her students sometimes get bad grades. * Morey and Edmund- A pair of goblin con-artists in Arco Iris. Episodes 'Season 1' 'Season 2' 'Season 3' 'Season 4' Cast *Ariel Winter - Julie *Ashley Johnson - Gwen Tennyson, Sunny Tennyson *Brad Garrett - Gabba *Bryan Cranston - Commissioner James Gordon *Cameron Bowen - Robin/Tim Drake *Candi Milo - Ms. Diana Apple *Carl Lumbly - Martian Manhunter *Clancy Brown - Colossus, Lex Luthor *Colleen O'Shaughnessey - Trixie *Corey Burton - Brainiac *Cree Summer - Queen Vampira *Dana Delany - Lois Lane *Daryl Sabara - Rex Salazar *David Warner - Ra's al Ghul *Dee Bradley Baker - Tauron, Fred *Diedrich Bader - Fiskerton *Frank Welker - Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones *Fred Savage - Noah Nixon *Fred Tatasciore - Komodo, Zon *George Newbern - Superman/Clark Kent *Grey DeLisle - Sandra, Daphne Blake, Dr. Rebecca Holiday *Jason David Frank - Sir Gavin Midas/Golden Knight *Jeff Bennett - Brutus, The Varmint *Jennifer Hale - Mudora *Jess Harnell - Dr. Ivor Einstein *John DiMaggio - Bobo Haha *Kari Wahlgren - Ella, Charmcaster *Kate Micucci - Inidra *Keith Ferguson - Tusker *Keone Young - Takashi Nozawa *Kevin Conroy - Batman/Bruce Wayne *Kimberly Brooks - Sheila *Mae Whitman - Stinky *Maria Canals Barrera - Hawkgirl *Mark Hamill - Captain Birgus, Grue *Martin Jarvis - Alfred Pennyworth *Matthew Lillard - Shaggy Rogers *Michael Rosenbaum - Flash *Nicole Sullivan - Drew Saturday *Paul H. Williams - The Penguin *Peter MacNicol - The Mad Hatter *Phil LaMarr - Green Lantern *Phil Morris - Doc Saturday *Richard Steven Horvitz - Screech *Robert Costanzo - Detective Harvey Bullock *Ron Perlman - Principal George Thompson *Sam Lerner - Zak Saturday *Selena Gomez - Tanya *Stana Katic - Talia al Ghul *Steve Blum - Fang *Susan Eisenberg - Wonder Woman *Susanne Blakeslee - Bella *Tara Strong - Felicia, Eeva, Batgirl/Barbara Gordon, Harley Quinn *Tasia Valenza - Poison Ivy *Taylor Lautner - Kevin/The White Knight *Tom Kenny - Dr. Crassman *Troy Baker - The Joker *Vanessa Marshall - Buru *Vyvan Pham - Lisa, Julie Yamamoto, Ship *Wally Kurth - Agent Six *Wally Wingert - The Riddler *Wil Wheaton - Darkstar *Yuri Lowenthal - Ben Tennyson Production Reception The show has recieved positive reception, espacially in Japan. Gallery Ella_(Star_Girls_Unite!).jpg|Prototype of Ella, leader of the Star Girls. Inidra_(Star_Girls_Unite!).jpg|Prototype of Inidra, member of the Star Girls. Sandra_(Star_Girls_Unite!).jpg|Prototype of Sandra, member of the Star Girls. Felicia_(Star_Girls_Unite!).jpg|Prototype of Felicia, member of the Star Girls. Lisa_(Star_Girls_Unite!).jpg|Prototype of Lisa, member of the Star Girls. Tanya_(Star_Girls_Unite!).jpg|Prototype of Tanya, member of the Star Girls. Sheila_(Star_Girls_Unite!).jpg|Prototype of Sheila, member of the Star Girls. The_White_Knight_(Star_Girls_Unite!).jpg|Prototype of Kevin, better known as the White Knight and Ella's love interest and boyfriend. See Also *List of Monsters in Star Girls Unite! *List of Flora and Fauna in Arco Iris *List of Crossover Guest Stars in Star Girls Unite! Category:Action Category:Animation Category:Anime-influenced animation Category:Comedy Category:Drama Category:Fantasy Category:Magic Category:Music Category:Romance Category:Science fiction Category:Star Girls Unite! Category:Superheroes Category:Television Series